Camp Four Nations
by ch0c0c00kies
Summary: the gaang goes camping! zutara!
1. Chapter 1

This story doesn't go with the real storyline of Avatar: The Last Airbender. It has someee of the same things, such as characters, etc. But there are a few things that are off, just so I could make my story the way I want it. I don't own Avatar by the way (obviously, I don't know why people always say that; it's so obvious you don't own Avatar). And I'm sorry if personalities don't really match up. I will try my best :)

Chapter 1

"So, what are we doing again?" my annoying brother asked.

"We're going to a special camp. Remember? Dad told us before he left on his long trip with the other high officials?" I replied. Gosh, sometimes Sokka could be such an idiot.

"What kind of high officials?" he asked.

I picked up the walrus pelt-bag I had on my bed and shook it out. One of Sokka's old boomerangs fell out, as well as one of my combs. "All of the kings and …you know important people of the nations. That's why all of their kids are going to camp. So they don't have to worry about us," I replied as I went over to where my clothes were neatly folded in the corner of our tent.

"And what is at this camp to do?" Sokka laid his head back against our tent, and started rubbing his chin like he was some kind of detective. I rolled my eyes.

"Were you listening to Dad at all, Sokka? We'll basically be able to bend as much as we want… or in your case, swords fight. I'm sure Zuko would be happy to fence with you."

"Stop teasing me." Sokka got up and started out of the tent, but stopped short and turned around to me. "Who's going to be there?"

"Everyone. Jet, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Haru-."

"Oh, good, Haru. And… when do we leave?" Sokka lifted the pelt that was our front door.

"Tomorrow at dawn. You better pack later."

"Ah, no worries. I'll just have GranGran help me."

"How did I get stuck with you?"

"Well, we all split up a few weeks ago to get our bearings," I replied to Toph. I airbended myself over to the dresser and opened a few drawers to see if anything was forgotten. Nope.

"No, Twinkle Toes, I know _why_ we're here. I just don't know how I ended up with you."

"Why? Would you rather have been with someone different? Some, certain water tribe boy…?" I eyed her suspiciously, knowing she had a thing for Sokka.

Toph's cheeks went red right as I had said 'water tribe' and she stormed out of the room. "I'm going to go pack now," she hollered over her shoulder.

I sighed and decided to go outside and practice some of my earthbending before it got dark. I wanted to be able to get some good sleep tonight so that I would be ready to leave tomorrow.

"Zuko!"

Mai bursted into my room at what it looked like to be the middle of the night. I jumped out of bed to face her. "What?" I grumbled. I hadn't been happy with her lately. Her attitude just started getting to me when I joined Aang two years ago. My mind had automatically compared her with Katara… and, well… I guess I liked Katara a little better. She was prettier, and she had a brighter attitude. But, I still haven't broken up with Mai. I don't want to do it. We've been off and on since the war. But maybe it'll all be easier since she isn't going to camp tomorrow. Her father couldn't attend the big meeting so there was no reason for her to go. I'm glad she isn't going. Maybe when I get back she'll want to end our relationship once, and for all. Hopefully.

"There's a spider in my sheets! Will you kill it, please?" Mai came over and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hall and to her room.

"Can't you just go sleep somewhere else?" I said groggily.

"Here's a piece of parchment. Eek, there it is! Kill it, Zuko!" Mai squealed, pushing me towards her bed.

I stepped forward and squinted my eyes, trying to find the spider. I lit the candle beside her bed, and immediately spotted the little critter speeding across her pillow. In a flash, I squashed it and threw the remains out her window. I handed the parchment back to her, and was about to go back to bed when she pulled my arm again.

"No, Zuko you can't leave me alone in here!"

"Sure I can. If you're scared you can always go sleep with TomTom. I lightly patted her shoulder and then walked back to my room. I couldn't wait to get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have everything, Sokka?" I asked, checking Appa to see if anything was amiss. Aang had let us fly Appa all the way to the South Pole. Aang and Toph were basically right on the campsite- it was just a few miles up the road. And Zuko was at home in the Fire Nation, which was only an hour to the campsite by mongoose-eel. And if Sokka and I flew nonstop, then we could be there in two hours.

"Yeah, whatever," Sokka said. "Did you pack my boomerang?"

I rolled my eyes. I had to pack Sokka's "luggage" and all he packed was his "carryon". "Yes, I did. Now, get on! We want to get there early."

"Why?"

"So we can see the whole Gaang! Aren't you excited to see everybody?" I climbed on Appa and waited for Sokka to get on before I said the magic words: "Yip, yip."

"Sure, I am," Sokka replied. I looked back at him. He was sharpening his boomerang.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just… miss Dad I guess. The war was over… and then he goes to this summer long meeting."

"I know. But just focus on the bright side. We get to see all of our friends while perfecting our fighting strategies. Just in case, you know." I looked ahead of us at the great span of ocean. It's a good thing Appa rested for two days straight. I patted his fur. "You're a good boy, Appa," I said.

"I guess you're right. Suki will be there, right?"

"Of course," I said.

"Wow, Toph. Don't you just love the great outdoors? The minty trees, the friendly animals…"

"Yeah… where's this "great earthbending spot" the brochure mentioned?"

I sighed heavily as I pointed to a sign that read 'Earthbending'. Toph skipped happily towards that path, and I made my way to Cabin 4C. When I got up to the door, there was a list of names of who would be in that cabin. Hm. They looked fairly familiar. Aang, Zuko, Jet, Sokka, Haru, and some guy named Mung. He must be a dude from the Fire Nation.

I shrugged my shoulders and opened the cabin door. No one was here yet, and I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to see everyone again!

"Oh, Zuko, do you haaaave to go?" Mai said, hanging all over my arm.

"Yes…," I said, lightly shrugging her off. "I really want to see all my friends again."

"But you can just see Mung here," she said.

I walked over to my mongoose-eel, Ellie, by the water. I threw my bags onto her back saddle, and then threw my left leg over her, hoisting myself up. "I want to see my _other_ friends. You know, Aang, Katara…" Katara. I couldn't wait to see her. I know exactly what I was going to say when I first saw her:

_Katara… I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time… and well, I just thought that this would be the best time to say it… I love you, and, well… will you go out with me? _

Perfect right? I looked back at Mai. She was whining about me leaving still. Where was Mung?

"Sorry I'm a little late," I heard a male voice say behind me. I turned and saw Mung striding up to Ellie and I, two bags slung over his shoulders. I hopped off Ellie.

"It's good to see you!" I said, giving him the 'bro hug'. (haha)

"You too, man," Mung said, as he hoisted himself behind me on Ellie.

"Well, Mai. There's something I want to tell you before I leave," I said, turning to her.

"Yes?" she said, her eyes bright.

"Well, while I'm away, I may find it hard to… well, I think it's over." Whew. That was easy.

She looked at me in bewilderment, and then she shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Score," Mung said.

And we were off.


End file.
